


Холодно?

by amarisugizo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarisugizo/pseuds/amarisugizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Тебе все еще холодно?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодно?

**Author's Note:**

> Может считаться сайд-стори к "Химическим связям", а вообще - пвп и немного романтики ☺. Написано в подарок ♥.

Темнее становилось с каждой минутой, небо наливалось свинцом, отражаясь в холодной воде. Далеко на горизонте в ней же неслышно тонуло солнце. Воздух медленно, но верно затягивало туманом. 

\- Эй! - нетерпеливо окликнули снизу. - Хватит уже сыростью дышать, поехали.

Ильфорте взглянул на брата, демонстративно хлопнувшего дверцей машины. Крепче стиснул перила - старый камень крошился под пальцами, царапая кожу. 

\- Ты меня слушаешь?

Тихий гул мотора. Плеск воды. Молочно-белый туман в чернильных сумерках.

\- Если утопиться хочешь, поторопись. Я замерзаю.

Ильфорте невольно улыбнулся. Брат... он может раздражать двадцать четыре часа в сутки, но и сам злится очень забавно.

\- Даже не надейся.

Речку уже и видно не было - туман седым промозглым облаком поднялся к самому мосту.

\- Что-то тебе не холодно пока, - Заэль кивнул на теплый плащ брата, плотно завязанный шарф. Как бы невзначай накрыл его ладонь своей. - Сейчас будет.

Сопротивляться методичному расстегиванию и развязыванию Ильфорте и не подумал - только вздрогнул, когда ледяные пальцы коснулись кожи, проникнув под свитер.

\- Еще нет, - прошептал чуть слышно.

\- А так? – ему запрокинули голову, привычным жестом дернув за волосы. Горячий язык – и следом мокрые, быстро холодеющие дорожки слюны. Укусы без намека на нежность – еще острей, еще лучше, до дрожи. Поцеловать себя Заэль не дал, легко увернулся, опускаясь на колени. Задрал свитер брата повыше, безжалостно подставляя кожу ночному холоду и собственным губам. И языку, конечно, и острым ногтям, и вот уже вся грудь расчерчена красным, так горячо и больно – от царапин и тяжести в паху. Ильфорте толкнулся вперед, застонал, сдаваясь сразу. Брат лишь тихо рассмеялся.

\- Мне казалось, тебе здесь нравится, - языком по ярко-алым губам слева направо и обратно, насмешка и соблазн одновременно. - Разве не хочешь еще полюбоваться… хм… природой?

Его волосы были влажными от тумана, темно-розовыми в полумраке. И так безумно приятно оказалось вплести в них пальцы, дернуть на себя, поймав губами вскрик.

\- В машину. Немедленно.

* * *

Стекла запотели почти сразу, будто туман с реки окутал машину липким облаком. Ильфорте едва успел откинуться назад, чуть опустив сидение - потом брат втиснулся на колени, прижимаясь тесно-тесно. Вместо настоящего поцелуя едва коснулся губ языком и тут же отстранился. Аккуратно размотал длинный шарф.

\- А давай тебе руки свяжем? - предложил то ли всерьез, то ли издеваясь, с ним никогда не поймешь.

\- Лучше тебе, - Ильфорте вновь сжал пальцы в его волосах и грубо притянул поближе. - Давно нарываешься.

В голове все плыло от злости и дикого возбуждения, трудно было связно говорить и даже дышать. Тяжесть. Туман. А Заэль улыбался так насмешливо и легко, и только твердость все сильней давила сквозь его джинсы - иначе и не поверить, что ему не все равно. Это выводило из себя до боли – и собственной, и страстного желания чужой.

\- Угрозы-угрозы, братик. Только... - смех Заэля оборвался стоном, когда Ильфорте раскрыл его губы своими и прикусил язык. Потом, не давая отстраниться, просунул собственный глубже - хоть так поиметь этот рот, иногда ненавистный и всегда чертовски желанный. Вздрогнул от резкой боли - Заэль, позволяя целовать себя сколь угодно глубоко, столь же щедро провел ногтями по его спине под свитером. И еще раз, и снова, не жалея сил.

\- Эй, ты мне вскрытие собрался сделать?

\- Я об этом подумаю, - теперь и дыхание Заэля больше не было таким спокойным, а губы распухли и налились темно-алым. - Если ты не поторопишься.

Но поторопился он первым: поспешно стянул с брата свитер, не преминув оставить еще пару царапин, расстегнул свою рубашку - "опять ведь порвешь, неаккуратное чудовище". Ильфорте дернул ремень на его джинсах, расстегивая действительно неловко: пальцы дрожали, а молния собственных тесных брюк больно давила на камнем стоящий член.

\- Жаль, что здесь так мало места, - выдохнул он, справившись, наконец, с обеими ширинками. - Ремень не применить по назначению.

\- Я запомню, - Заэль, конечно же, рассмеялся снова, змеей выворачиваясь из одежды. - О, сразу три? - а это уже относилось к пальцам, настойчиво толкнувшимся в рот. Не отрывая глаз от брата, он скользнул губами до основания и пощекотал языком чувствительную кожу между них. Ильфорте будто иглой прошило - близко, так близко, удержаться невозможно почти. Разведя шире его ягодицы, он втолкнул пальцы жестко, вырывая судорожный всхлип, ни на миг не останавливаясь, растягивая горячее и сжимающееся. Слушал и слушал стоны - почти не наигранные, полные настоящего удовольствия и настоящей боли, уж Заэль-то умел наслаждаться всем. Слушал собственное тяжелое дыхание и влажные звуки трения плоти о плоть. Слушал мерный плеск воды за границей из стекла и тумана и еле различимое сейчас пение на какой-то радиоволне. Кажется, про любовь и романтику. Так смешно.

\- Да трахни меня уже, - прошипели ему в ухо, потянув зубами за сережку-гвоздик.

Романтика, точно.

Ждать себя долго он не заставил, заменяя пальцы изнывающим членом, входя в горячую тесноту и до предела растягивая. Слизал-сцеловал с губ Заэля еще один неподдельный стон и потерялся сам - в слишком остром удовольствии, в жестком ритме, в звуках и запахах. На краю сознания ощущал, как губы брата скользят по шее и ключицам, до отголосков боли всасывая кожу, и, кажется, даже понимал, что завтра все это расцветет фиолетово-пурпурным, и, кажется, это было не важно ничуть. И ничего не было важным, кроме здесь и сейчас, и всегда было так, как бы он ни сопротивлялся в прошлом.

Заэль кончил первым, бесстыдно выгибаясь и позволяя рассмотреть всего себя в полумраке салона, пачкая живот брата спермой и утягивая за собой в неизбежное удовольствие. Не отстранился и потом, уронив голову на плечо и слушая их постепенно успокаивающееся дыхание.

\- Надо тебя почаще злить, - хмыкнул устало. - Стимулирует.

Привычно послать Заэля к черту и спихнуть с колен пока не хотелось, поэтому Ильфорте, нашарив на заднем сидении свой плащ, укутал их обоих. Скоро вновь будет холодно. Потянулся выключить радио - там все еще играла та песня, а, может, и другая, но такая же глупая, про вечную любовь, что длится даже после смерти, сказки, да и только.

\- Ты чего дергаешься? - недовольно-сонно пробормотал Заэль с его плеча.

\- Радио выключу.

\- Оставь, - зевок. - Мне нравится.

Ильфорте, конечно же, оставил. И дослушал до конца.


End file.
